Should I be Worried?
by Illbehisangel10
Summary: Season 2 Episode 8. Aria and Ezra's interactions rewritten, both in the classroom at Hollis and at the hospital.


I wasn't satisfied with this week's episode and how Aria and Ezra interacted, so this is my version. Pretty Little Liars does not belong to me. Trust me, if it was, Emily would still be with Toby and Spencer would still be with Alex.

* * *

><p>At the classroom where Aria is working on her bowl:<p>

"I don't have to be worried about this Jason guy, do I?" Ezra was standing nervously halfway between the doorway to the classroom and Aria. He wanted to go back and just sit and watch her work. She was always so beautiful and there was something mesmerizing about watching her concentrate so intensely. He had noticed it several times watching her work on a test in class.

Aria turned around, sure that he was joking but then saw the serious expression on his face and the trace of hurt in his eyes. She began walking toward him and looked up into his eyes. "What? What kind of question is that?"

"Well, umm, you two seemed pretty cozy both in your living room and at the funeral… I'm- Aria, I love you. I don't want to lose you, especially if I could prevent it by paying more attention; by not being complacent-"

"You're rambling." Aria interrupted with a chuckle. She knew he loved her, she loved him too. There was some type of a spark between her and Jason, but it was nothing compared to how she felt about Ezra. "Hey, I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head against his chest. "You don't have to worry about Jason or anyone. I promise."

He brought one hand around her waist and one started gently stoking her hair. The continued to stand like that until Aria's phone went off. "Do you need to get that?"

"Probably." Her eyes widened as she read the text from Spencer, "Emily's in the hospital, stomach ulcer." "Oh my gosh, I have to go, I'm sorry. I will call you, I promise, but Emily's in the hospital, I have to go."

"No, no, go, of course. Is there anything I can do? Any way that I can help? Do you need a ride there?"

"I drove myself here, it's fine. I'll keep you updated, I love you" She pecked him on the cheek and rushed out of the room."

* * *

><p>Later in the hospital when Aria gets the call from Jason:<p>

"Did you need to take this one?"

"No, it's, umm, it's Jason" Aria confessed as she slid the ignore button and looked up at Ezra.

"Really, w-why, uh, why would he be calling you?" He felt his heart sink. It had been so good to hear her say earlier today that he didn't have to worry about Jason, but there was mounting evidence that he should be worried no matter what she said.

"I don't know; you just saw me ignore the call." Aria bit out, a little harsher than she had meant to. Then with a sigh, she decided that she might as well tell him the truth, lying never did any good in a relationship anyway. "Okay, yeah, I might feel a little something when Jason and I are around each other, and I'm actually pretty sure that he kind of has a thing for me, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Oh really? No, why would it worry me that my girlfriend just admitted to 'feeling something' around another guy who is closer to her age and it would be more socially acceptable for her to be seen with because he wasn't once her teacher. No cause for worry at all." He dipped his head with the anger disappearing just as quickly as it had come on. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have. And not just because you shouldn't take your anger to the situation out on me but also because you have no need to be worried. I told you earlier today that I love you and that you don't need to worry. It's been, what, four hours? That hasn't changed. Don't you think that if I was going to be stupid and throw away our relationship just because I felt something with someone else, I would have gone after Noel? You know, when it would have been smart to ditch our relationship because you were my teacher? But I didn't. And I won't." She sat there pleading with her eyes for him to believe her, panting slightly from her rant.

"Aria" it came out more as a sigh as the pulled her to him, albeit awkwardly, in their chairs in the corner. "So…" he began, trying to diffuse the tension, coming back to the reality that they were in a very public place, "did you want to come over to my place for a bit before you head home?"

"I would love to." She smiled. And they walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.


End file.
